


The way I need to be loved

by serpxnsortia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, One Shot, One-Sided Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpxnsortia/pseuds/serpxnsortia
Summary: Perhaps love is not something that suits me...





	The way I need to be loved

According to Greek mythology Zeus divided humans into two, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other half.

Maybe Zeus forgot my half, maybe it was a piece that he decided not to finish...

Maybe I have been knowing forever, maybe a part of me have felt that feeling was only mine and nothing more. The only thing that I got from him was indifference to my love and a politely treatment when we have been with the rest of the Miracles...

Was I naive to think that I would win his love little by little? Yes, I am and I think I will always be with all this love thing. I believe in charming princes, in the ideal man, the polite love so much used by the troubadours in the Middle Ages. Maybe I will not find a man like that, because they only exist in books and in my head.

I had to get used to the idea, I had to think about the risk my heart was running when I started to feel something different with him... But, unfortunately or fortunately, you do not know about it until it is very late and you are completely in the whirlwind of feelings that love generates...

He, whom many consider a normal person, did not notice me and that makes me think I will not be loved by someone never or, at least, I will not find someone who will not love me the way I need. Who would love a girl so naive like me? Who would be with a girl that puts her best friend before any love that goes against him?

No one.

No one will love me the way I need to be loved.

Perhaps...

Perhaps I do not deserve to be loved by someone…

Perhaps I deserve to be alone the rest of my life...

Perhaps I should die alone when my time comes...

Perhaps love is not something that suits me.

Maybe I am just the good friend, the good classmate and… and… and... and the lonely girl that nobody wants to be with.

Probably someone condemned me to this in another life and I have to suffer for all eternity…


End file.
